


Silent

by SantaMalgastadora



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Non-Consensual Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaMalgastadora/pseuds/SantaMalgastadora
Summary: Julian and Apprentice end up their run at Mazelinka's.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr.  
> I'm [santamalgastadora](https://santamalgastadora.tumblr.com/).

After the whole evening of running away from the guards and vampire eels, of hiding, climbing up gates and windows, I was exhausted. I was so grateful that this woman… Ma… um… Right! Mazelinka, that she let us stay for the night. When we finally managed to get Julian to bed, I shed my damp, bloodstained clothes, leaving only my slip on, and, with a relieved sigh, sank into the mattress and soft blanket. The bed was not the plush and silk one I got at the palace, but it was absolutely fine, maybe even better than mine at the shop. Next to me, Julian was already fast asleep thanks to the mixture I made him drink, his handsome features still and relaxed, his broad chest rising and falling steadily. I observed him with curiosity. For the very first time, I saw him so peaceful. It was a pleasant view. It made me smile. Maybe I'd watch him longer but I couldn't resist the slow rhythm of his breath, the warmth of the bed and the cosy darkness, and very soon, I was asleep, too.

To me it seemed that I'd slept barely five minutes before I woke up. It was still dark, it was the middle of the night. Why did I wake up, then? I turned on my side, towards Julian, and at first, I rather felt than saw his eyes on me. Not knowing what to do or say, I just stared back at him. After a while, I think he smiled, though I couldn't see which kind of smile it was: the smirk or the embarrassed one. I opened my mouth to ask why he was staring at me but before I made a sound, he delicately touched my lips with a finger, then put it to his lips and pointed downwards.

Oh, right. Mazelinka was there in the hiding hole under the bedroom. Was she a light sleeper? Were the walls and floors thin?

I covered my mouth with my hand and raised my shoulders apologetically, to which Julian smiled wider, and this time, I was quite sure it was the kind, amused one. He moved his lips soundlessly, but I didn't catch what he wanted to say, so he put his palm over my eyes, closing it gently, as if saying ‘go to sleep’. I muffled a snort and did the same to him (noticing that his eyepatch was gone. It must had fallen off when he slept, but he didn't seemed worried nor he needed to be – it was too dark for me to see why he wore it.), meaning ‘you go to sleep.’ Again, I more felt than saw him laughing – the bed shook slightly with it.

A funny, warm, tingling sensation poured in my chest. I bit my lip. This situation, it was sweet and so unreal. We were giggling like children at a sleepover, not like grown-ups on a run. Not like a man and a woman sharing a bed.

Julian snapped me out of my thoughts by tracing my smiling lips with his thumb. He again mouthed something and pointed to his heart and back to my lips. ‘I love your smile’? Oh… I blushed but he couldn’t see it, so I felt bolder and mimicked his gesture to make something nice for him in return. I did love his smile, especially the sincere, relaxed one. It was a rare view, I believed.

In answer, Julian shrugged questioningly with wide, incredulous eyes and pointed to his mouth, now pouting with exaggerated sadness. I laughed soundlessly and shook my head. I mouthed ‘no’ and tried to raise the corners of his lips with my fingers. He immediately broke into a smile and caught my hands in his, kissing my fingers and palms, suddenly making me realise that I’d been touching his face and lips freely. A sweet shiver ran through me and he must had noticed it because he stopped and gave me an indecipherable look. Then, suddenly, he moved my hands away from his mouth, presenting to me another miserable pout. I gasped and shook my head in mock outrage and tried to make him smile the same way but this time, he made it harder for me by moving his head away from my hands. A nasty thought crossed my mind, a memory from not so long ago, a secret in fact. Before I thought it through, I did it – I moved my hands to his ribs and tickled him. He gasped and shook violently, and bent in half, trying to hide his side from me. His face of absolute shock made me shake with soundless laughter. I kept shaking even when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them on both sides of my head. He stared at me with utter disbelief but I felt he wasn't really angry with me. I bit my lip and waited for his move. My skin was tingling with anticipation. After a long, long moment, he leaned over me and, brushing my cheek with his ever so lightly, he whispered hotly to my ear a short, single but passionate word: “Traitor.”

The note of menace in his voice made me brace myself for what was coming.

Julian pinned both my wrists over my head with one hand and with the second one he tried to tickle me in revenge. He started at my neck but I was brave. He went lower, down my armpit and side. I bit my lip and stiffened. He tickled my ribs and then belly, looking for a sensitive spot. He tutted when I refused to react, and kept looking. From my belly, he moved his fingers to my hip. My heartbeat sped up and he must had felt it because he gave me a cheeky look. He tickled my hip, my thigh – nothing; my knee, my shin – still nothing. I almost relaxed in relief but then, he moved up and under my knee, making me jump and squeak. Julian immediately left it and pressed his palm to my mouth and shook with laughter against my chest. I freed my wrists and pushed him off of me. I rose on my elbow over him and stabbed him in the chest with a finger. ‘It's your fault,’ I mouthed, struggling to keep a straight face. Julian pointed to himself, wide-eyed. He shook his head and pushed me, making me fall on my side. ‘You started it,’ he mouthed back. I shook my head, being stubborn. He nodded energetically. 

Suddenly, a noise, a screech from downstairs made us freeze. We listened out, or at least I did, because when I wasn’t paying attention, Julian caught me under the knee and brought it up over his hip, his fingers already tickling the sensitive skin. Immediately, I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away, but he didn't let go, making me fall on top of him. I was already hot and panting from the silly plays and the start, but now, feeling his heaving chest under mine, his tensing muscles, quickening pulse under my fingers, and the heat radiating from his body… His face was so close now. I could see his wide eyes and parted lips. All I would have to do would be lean a little bit closer…

With this thought, I got hot and dizzy. And scared. And I didn't know what to do now. Or rather, if I was ready to take what I wanted. So I slipped off of him, restoring the distant. But it worked for only a moment because soon, as if having made up his mind, Julian followed my movement. We faced each other now, rising on our elbows, close but not really touching, except for his hand still under my knee and my hand gripping his wrist preventively. I didn’t move, too tense to make any decision. I just… savoured our tantalising proximity.

Suddenly, Julian moved his hand, making me freeze and grip him harder. In answer, Julian shook his head and to prove his intentions, he moved it firmly from under my knee on my thigh, not tickling. He nodded then, questioningly, and after a moment of hesitation, I nodded back, and let him explore me. I loosened my grip but kept my hand on his wrist, just in case. Tough, I didn't stop him, too curious and excited, and, frankly, wanting, more and more with every second. Funnily enough, I think I saw or rather sensed the same in him when I looked into his half-lidded eyes. I sensed it in his hot, shallow breath, in the almost undetectable trembling of it.

He moved his hand up my bared thigh, delicately, giving me goose bumps. Very slowly, as if giving me room to protest, he slid it over the silk slip covering my hip, and up my waist. He moved it behind me, on my back, stroking it, still moving up, consequently making us draw once again very to each other.

I felt naked, so exposed. Yes, I was covered by the slip, and Julian couldn’t see well my face or body in the dark. But still, he did feel the goose bumps on my skin he caused. He did feel how my ribs broadened with a sharp breath I took when he touched my waist. He felt how quick my breathing was, how it fluttered when he stroked my back. I was afraid he could read me as well as I could read him. I was ashamed that he knew all of this about me now. I felt vulnerable, scared, feverish… And it was amazing.

There was barely an inch between our lips when he stroked my shoulder blade and slipped his hand under my hair on my nape. He caressed my collarbone and the hollow in the base of my neck. Then, he went up the pulsing artery, up to my jaw, cheek and temple, and ear, and behind it, making me close my eyes and sigh, before he made up his mind and settled his hot palm on the side my neck with his thumb stroking my cheek.

In the process, I weakened. I melted. I couldn't say I relaxed, though my hand let go of his wrist and passively moved up his forearm and bicep, to stop on his chest. I felt his heart race under my palm. I could see the frown between his eyebrows. It did reassured me that all of this was alright – because he was as nervous, unsure and aroused as I was.

His thumb moved to hesitantly stroke my lips. I gasped, my hot breath ghosting over his finger, and I heard Julian's breath hitch.

By this time, I was almost shaking with need. All my senses sharpened and focused on Julian and only on him. My skin was extremely sensitive to his even lightest touch and move. The sound of his shallow breath and his heavy, masculine scent were driving me insane. I could only imagine the beautiful blush spread on his cheeks and neck, which wasn't difficult given the heat I felt on my face. Or maybe it was just me? However, I needed more. I wanted to taste him – his lips and skin. I wanted to feel his lips caress mine, his tongue move over mine. His light touches left my skin tingling, burning, begging for more and harder. I felt heat pooling low in my belly, in the insides of my thighs and in my very core. I felt I was already wet, staining my new underwear. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted his lips on me. I wanted him inside me. I wanted him or I’d burn to ashes.

And it was my turn now.

Slowly, I moved to lie down and pulled on the askew collar of his shirt for him to follow me. He did so hesitantly, half-lying on top of me, one leg between mine, an arm around my shoulders. Now, I could feel how hard he was. The thought of him so desperate for me made me squirm with lust. And Julian wasn't far behind me. The sudden pressure on his cock made him squeeze his eyes shut, bit his lip to muffle a moan, and harden the hold on my neck and shoulder. I moved my hips slightly, still feeling a tiny bit playful from before. Julian opened his mouth and gasped, then made a sound, something like ‘I…’. I guessed he wanted to apologise or something like that, so I hushed him with a finger on his lips and shook my head, before I pulled him even closer to me, closing the remains of a distance between our lips. 

The kiss was soft but only for a second. The moment our lips touched, none of us hold anything back anymore. I opened my mouth and Julian tilted his head, kissing me deep, hard, with passion I had never felt before. I slid my hands under his dishevelled shirt, feeling his smooth, hot skin and hard muscles clench and relax in turns underneath it on his chest, back and stomach. I slid my tongue over his, over and over again, not having enough of the sharp, tingling sensation it sent throughout my body.

Neither Julian was prudent or careful with me anymore. He devoured my mouth with hunger that set my blood on fire. With his free hand, he touched me wherever he reached. He pushed the strap of my slip off of my shoulder and cupped my bared breast, squeezed it and caressed just perfectly.

But still, it wasn’t enough. Still, he wasn’t close enough. So, I bent my knee and stroked his thigh and hip, and rolled my hips, press my hip harder to his cock with a very clear intention to drive him crazy with want.

And I managed to do just this. Julian gasped and growled low in his throat – a vibration more than a sound. His hand shot straight to my thigh, groped it and slid under my slip, squeezing my buttock and pressing my hip even harder to his. He rubbed his throbbing cock against me, while I used his thigh between my legs to shamelessly rub my aching sex on it. I almost whined when he suddenly moved it away and let go of my hip but then, he pushed his hand down my underwear. He stopped for a second, I'm not sure if to tease me or wait for my permission, which he didn't need since I was already a trembling mess in his arms. When he finally swept a gentle finger over my wet, swollen clit, I barely muffled a scream against his mouth, and I dig my fingers into his arm, and grabbed a handful of his hair. It encouraged him even more. Almost aggressively, he pushed my leg down and pulled my underwear off of me, and again massaged my clit with firm, long, circular movements, making me inhale sharply and throw my head back.

I was dizzy. I was hot. Overwhelmed and yearning. I could barely breathe and I had to press my lips to Julian's neck to stop myself from whimpering. He touched me so well, so deliciously that I almost didn't want anything else tonight than his amazing, talented fingers on my sex. But then, he spanked my clit – lightly, not to hurt, but strong enough to send a jolt of perverse pleasure through me. It caught me off guard and to stop a cry escape my throat, I bit him viciously hard on the neck and dig my fingernails into his back, almost hard enough to break the skin. Julian groaned against my cheek, and spanked me again, twice – quickly, once – harder. My breath hitched, my hips jerked, my hands curled into fists, making me scratch him, and I bit him again but either way I let out a high-pitched, tortured sob. He, this time, was ready for the pain and didn’t make a sound, though his whole body tensed.

And next time, he was also smarter. He squeezed my arms so tight it almost hurt, pressed his chest so close to mine that I barely breathed, and drew me for a deep, still kiss, as if gagging me with his tongue, before stuffing two of his long fingers up my wet, contracting channel. I wasn’t ready, though, for the intrusion, for the sweet pain of the forced stretch, and his lips barely muffled my long, delighted moan. He started to pump his fingers slowly, stretching me more, pleasuring me, but it was far, far from what I needed right now. I rolled my hips and whimpered so quietly to give him a sign of what I felt, and in answer, I only felt him smile against my lips, and he pushed his finger all the way inside me and rubbed my clit with his palm.

I groaned and squirmed. I had lost my patience for games, especially if it was him playing dirty with me. I slipped away from his grip and pushed his arm away, and started to unfasten his trousers. He helped me right away, eagerly, hastily, his wet fingers brushing over mine. We pushed his trousers and underwear down, enough for him to take out his cock. I took it in my hand, out of curiosity, not necessity, and I wasn't disappointed. The shaft was long, thick, that I barely could join my middle finger and thumb around it, and the head was swollen and hot. My inner muscles clenched with anticipation. But Julian didn’t let me play with him long, too. He pulled my slip up to my chest with one impatient move, and slipped between my spread thighs. I didn't want him to hesitate or wait for my sign, so I just reach down to his cock and helped him line it against my entrance – a consent as clear as a spoken one. He pushed inside me in one long, strong move, making me fight for breath; making both of us jerk and grip each other painfully for distraction from the profound need to vocalise the intense sensations. I was wet and more than ready but still, it felt as if he forced me open. I again had to bit him to keep quiet, but this time, I didn't worry since he obviously loved it. Julian pressed his face to the crook of my shoulder and breathed rapidly, desperately through his nose. Almost without a pause, he started to move – not too fast, but with long, firm thrusts, each one leaving us breathless; each one hitting my clit; each one making a shameless, wet, slapping sound. It seemed to me he filled me to the limit, but then, I clenched my inner muscles, and the feeling intensified even more for both of us. It was so, so hard to stay silent. My senses were overwhelmed. I could barely contain myself. I thrashed my head on the pillow. I groped and scratched Julian’s back. I squeezed him with my thighs. His cock caressed my core exquisitely, almost brutally, but still so deliciously. He’s lean torso moved flush over my exposed belly and breasts. I was hot but it seemed to me that his skin was twice as hot. I groped his arms, his flexed biceps, his slender waist between my legs, his taut back – I just couldn't get enough of him.

Without losing a beat, Julian raised and looked at me. I touched his neck and face, took a handful of his beautiful, wildly tousled hair, and grazed a fingernail over his bottom lip. He sighed, almost moaned, and I lifted my head to kiss him. It was a sloppy, wet, probably way too loud kiss but none of us could bring themselves to notice or care. We licked and grazed our lips with our teeth. We slid our tongues together and moaned and gasped into our open mouths. Suddenly, Julian moved away a bit, looked at me and slowed down slightly. He opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something. I cupped his face. “What?” I breathed almost soundlessly against his mouth. But he shook his head and put a finger on my lips, tenderly, caressing it. He slowed down even more, his moves became longer, deliberate, thorough, rocking us on the bed, giving me a completely different kind of pleasure. This was still intensive, still thrilling, but in a sweet, more intimate way. Almost a lovemaking. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back enjoying it, gasping softly, with every push clenching my inner muscles around his cock, making him gasp, too. His lips wandered over my ear and throat, tracing it with slow, open-mouthed kisses. I felt him mouth my name against my skin. I let out a questioning murmur and he raised again, with a desperate look on his face. He took my hand and placed on his chest, on his heart. I felt it was a question. Though I wasn’t sure what exactly he asked about, I felt the answer was ‘Yes’, I wanted it to be a yes, here, now and in the future. Pressing the hand to his chest, I kissed him again in answer, and he kissed me back with nothing but adoration.

After the storm of passion, we finished intensely but silently, just tensing, shivering in waves of absolute pleasure, coming quietly undone in each other’s arms. Then, we kept snuggling close, still not wanting to let go. I stroked his smooth, flat stomach with the back of my fingers, and caressed his ear and the small hollow under it with my lips, slowly, lazily. Julian’s hand roamed over my body, as if he wanted to remember each line. He traced the curve of my hip and the valley of my waist with his knuckles, back and forth, back and forth. He stroked the verge of my breast with his fingertips, its soft swell and hard peak of the nipple. He mapped my face with his fingers and lips, feeling the line of my hair, my brow and temple, the delicate eyelid and the hard cheekbone, stopping over my lips to kiss me again and again.

Sudden slam of the front door made us both start. We looked at each other with wide eyes, then smiled at the same thought – what a shame Mazelinka didn’t leave earlier. Still smiling and embracing, in the silence of the dawn, we fell asleep.

When I woke up a few hours later, the bed next to me was silent and empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English speaker, so forgive me any mistakes I may make. I do hope they won't spoil the fun.  
> And remember - this work is fiction, it is supposed to be aesthetic and its purpose is to provoke emotions and sensations. Hence, there may not be all the necessary elements of a safe sex.  
> So please - make love responsibly :)


End file.
